


Per Ardua, Ad Astra

by drakaryss



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Reader is a Solo, Reader is force-sensitive, Rey is a lesbian, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Stargazing with Rey.
Relationships: rey skywalker x reader, rey x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Per Ardua, Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please, for the love of all things good, ignore any inconsistencies. And for your sake and mine, don’t read too much into the dyad or it won’t make sense. It’s my first time writing for Star Wars, and I’m trying my best because I love my space gf to death. Enjoy!

You weren’t sure how long you’d been sitting outside staring at the starlit sky for. All you knew is that you were tired and hurting. The First Order had been defeated, and the Sith had been wiped out for good. You knew you should’ve been overjoyed by this, but you couldn’t bring yourself to be happy. Not when the war had taken so much from you. Not when your brother had killed your father. Not when you had lost countless friends to the First Order’s cruelty, or when you had lost your mother, who used the last of her strength to try and reach her son. Not when your uncle Luke had died, and not when you had lost your brother, who, in the end, found the light in him. As you laid there on the rooftop, you couldn’t help but wonder what would happen next? What would happen when another Emperor Palpatine surfaced? What would happen when the First Order recovered? Rey was becoming stronger than ever, a true Jedi. But, when light rises, dark rises to meet it. Were any of you prepared to fight it when it did?

These thoughts flooded your head, rendering you unable to hear the footsteps that were coming closer, until they were right by your ear. You tilted your head to look at Rey, who sat down by your side and looked down at you. She looked just as tired as you did, and you knew she was hurting as well. While she wasn’t a Skywalker by blood, you knew how much your parents, your uncle and your brother meant to her. You knew it couldn’t have been easy to find out about her parents, about her true Sith bloodline. But still, there she was, with the same soft, worried gaze she gave you when she knew something was wrong. Sith bloodline or not, she was still your Rey. 

It had become easier for her to feel what you were feeling, to know what you were thinking. When Ben had died, the dyad had shifted. It was something she couldn’t explain. The natural pull she felt when she was around you was different from the one that she felt when the dyad connected her to Ben. She had known you were Force-sensitive from the moment she met you in D’Qar, but you didn’t. It wasn’t until you instinctively managed to deflect a missile that was headed straight for Poe’s X-Wing that you realized you were. At first, the Force scared you, so you refused to acknowledge it. You didn’t want to end up like your brother, consumed by the darkness in him. When Rey came along, she taught you to embrace the Force, to tap into the light and use it for good. But when Ben died, the dyad had shifted to the second strongest Force-sensitive Solo. The last Skywalker — you. 

“Why are you out here?” Rey asked quietly, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. “It’s late.” You sat up with a sigh, shrugging your shoulders. It was a vague gesture, but one that Rey understood. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” You answered, setting both hands flat on the metal rooftop and staring up at the sky. Stars littered the darkness of the galaxy, and other planets and moons were visible as well. Mimicking you, Rey tilted her head upward, a gentle smile crossing her lips. She shuffled closer to you, pointing at a distinct formation of stars. 

“That’s Eryon, the burning snake.” She pointed out. You turned your head to look at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Oblivious to your staring, she pointed towards another constellation. “And look, there’s the Kuna constellation.” Rey said, prompting you to follow her gaze. “Did you know that eight stars make up the Kuna constellation?” She asked you, finally turning her head to look at you. You shook your head in silence. For a second, Rey was afraid she had further upset you, but when she saw the smile creeping onto your face, the thought was cast aside.

“How do you know all these?” You asked incredulously, shifting your eyes back to Rey, who was smiling gently. “Don’t tell me all the Jedi are forced to know the constellations.” You teased, and Rey let out a quiet laugh, shaking her head.

“I had a lot of time on my hands back at Jakku. Every night, when I was feeling upset, I’d sit outside and look at the stars for hours.” She admitted, her fingers messing with the hem of her wrap dress. She stretched her legs out, looking down at her hands, which were now resting comfortably on her lap. “I guess they reminded me that I wasn’t alone. That every time I looked up-”

“Somebody else was doing the same.” You finished for her, and she looked over at you. “I know what you’re trying to do, Rey.” You mused. Rey inched closer, gently nudging your side with her elbow. 

“Is it working?” She asked. Your head came down to rest on her shoulder, your fingers lacing with hers. Slowly, you nodded, a smile playing at your lips. 

“It is.”


End file.
